Loki's Harem
by Lokittypride
Summary: What if Loki fell to Earth instead of Thor? How would both of their lives play out differently? What would happen when Loki found the perks of his Jotun inheritance? Marvel characters all over Midgard are about to find out first hand. ; 3
1. Chapter 1

**Loki's Harem**

_What if Loki fell to Earth instead of Thor? How would both of their lives play out differently? What would happen when Loki found the perks of his Jotun inheritance? Marvel characters all over Midgard are about to find out first hand. ; 3_

"Thor I am very disappointed in you. To go charging into Jotunheim on a grudge!" Odin bellowed and Thor cowered slightly. 'How will he ever become king?' Loki wondered in his head. He knew what the punishment would be. Exile. And it wouldn't change anything but upset the pair further, so Loki stood in the way of his brother and father and his eyes began to glow. "Father it was I who led them to Jotunheim. Therefore you must punish me in his place" Loki finished the hypnosis and watched as Odin's gaze passed to him. Thor shook him asking how he could take his punishment but then Odin ordered him out of the way.

"Because of your misdeeds Loki, I banish you!" he yelled and Loki felt himself falling through the bifrost. He gave in to the sensation and as his eyes closed his last thought was 'father forgot to take my magic' and then he hit the ground.

"Jane, what was that?" Darcy cried, shaking at the loud crash that still sounded through the deserted land. Jane shook her head, she didn't know, and got out of the car. Erik followed, wrapping his scarf around his neck. Jane approached the crater with caution and Erik held her arm as they stumbled through the dark. Erik was the first to reach it and turned on his torch. Jane screamed making Darcy, still sat in the car, jump. Lying in the crater was a man with black hair and excessively pale skin. Jane jumped again when the man groaned and began to wake. Erik edged slowly into the crater heeding Jane's 'be careful' and made his way towards the stranger. He opened his eyes and Erik saw a flash of green before the lids closed again along with a groan of pain. At the sound, Jane joined Erik in the crater and helped him lift the man up, which was harder than expected due to the height of the stranger.

Darcy just stared in surprise when the pair man handled him into the back of the truck. Jane got into the driver's seat and Erik joined the stranger in the back whilst Darcy hastily took shotgun.

"What happened to him?" she questioned the driver. Jane glanced at her then at the other passengers.

"I don't know but I'm taking him to a hospital" she said grimly and Darcy tugged her jacket higher.

Loki woke to bright lights and white walls. His mind, still sluggish, slowly tried to decipher what was happening. Then he remembered another (unofficial) visit he had made to Midgard years ago. He was in a hospital - a place for the ill. He opened his eyes slowly to allow himself to adjust to the light and saw a woman in a green overall (a healer he guessed) hover over to his side asking him how he felt, if there was any pain etc.

"I am perfectly fine apart from a mild concussion. I shall live" he replied and she soon left him alone to get himself ready to leave.  
Stepping out into the corridor, he spotted two mortals walk up to him, a female and a male, concerned looks on their faces. 'These must be my rescuers. Be nice Loki. Flattery gets you everywhere in this world'.  
"Were you the people who helped me last night?" he asked the pair politely and remembered to smile shyly (humans liked that) and thank them when they replied in the affirmative.  
"I thank you for that. I fell quite a stupendous distance" he added thoughtfully and the man looked in confusion.  
"Did you fall from a plane or something?" he asked in shock. Loki panicked slightly. What in Odin's name was a 'plane'? He couldn't have fallen from a desert so that wasn't what they meant'

"Sorry to seem strange but, what is this 'plane' that you speak of?" he asked, slightly bemused by the new word but was still slightly amused by the expressions he received.

"You don't know what a plane is? Sorry that was a rude first question. Introductions first. My name is Jane and this is Erik. What's your name?" The woman asked Loki politely and he blinked at the suddenness of the question but soon caught himself

"Loki. Loki Odi- Laufeyson. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance" he answered, remembering the trip to Jotunheim as clear as ice. The finding out of his Jotun inheritance and the look from the King of the Frost Giants which confirmed his suspicion. He wasn't of Asgard. He was the ice prince, missing from Jotunheim for many years. As many years as he had been alive.

Jane and Erik looked at each other as the newly introduced Loki seemed to drift off into space. Breaking the awkward silence was Darcy who ran into the corridor carrying a bag of food and landed square in Loki's chest, snapping him out of his daze long enough to catch her before she hit the ground. Darcy turned beet red and stood up quickly, looking at the floor in embarrassment  
"You're awake then huh?" she mumbled and Loki's mouth turned upwards in an amused smirk  
"So it would appear. I am Loki. You are?" Loki answered, and then waited for Darcy's reply whilst Erik and Darcy exchanged glances, trying not to laugh at their friend's predicament.

"Or am I to call you hallway klutz for an eternity till I learn it?" he replied to the silence, his voice taking a sarcastic tone which caused Darcy to blush deeper. Her head was full of 'oh my god he's gorgeous. He's so tall dark and handsome. Ahhhhh!' and simply did not contain room to form any form of reply.

Loki, realising that any reply would be some form of miracle, rolled his eyes and continued to talk to Jane and Erik about where he was and thanking them from bringing him etc. whilst she composed herself.  
"I'm Darcy Lewis, Jane's intern" she felt proud that her voice wasn't wavering like she thought it would. Loki looked over at her in surprise and smiled back at her,  
"It's a pleasure, Miss Lewis" he replied, once again turning her insides to goo. Jane and Erik looked back at each other and announced that they would take Loki somewhere for food, snapping Darcy out of her trance as her stomach rumbled and she ran after the trio.


	2. Chapter 2

LH Ch2

The café that the group entered was in a quiet town with a rustic, cowboy feel. Loki looked around, pausing at the strong stench of sweat and coffee till Jane ushered him into a seat in the corner.  
"You want some food or just some drinks?" a waitress asked them and they looked up at the gum chewing blond who tried to smile at them. Erik grimaced slightly but had a quick look at the menu, shoving it over the table to Darcy and Loki after he announced his choice of a bacon butty and Jane simply ordered a coffee.  
"What does coffee taste like?" Loki asked curiously and Darcy answered "Bitter beans" and Jane had to agree. Loki wrinkled up his nose (he preferred sweet things) and ordered a strawberry cake and a hot chocolate, Darcy getting tea and a sandwich. Jane and Darcy (Erik hiding it well) grimaced at the amount of sugar on the cake and cream in the chocolate but Loki dug into it happily and the rest went back to their meals.  
When they had all finished, Jane looked up at Loki (he was like 6'3) and quizzed him on where he was from and how he had arrived in the crater. Loki chuckled slightly at her excitement and proceeded to answer her questions after asking her to repeat them in a coherent manner. Darcy and Erik also added their own questions (Darcy's being less scientific "Does that make you a spaceman?") and they spent at least an hour in the run down café passing the time passing around questions as Loki had some of his own.

A man wearing a suit and sunglasses entered the diner and looked around. He spotted their table and made his way over.  
"Hey. You the one who fell from the sky?" he asked Loki directly who looked over at the man, raising an eyebrow.  
"Who is it that wishes to know this information?" Loki asked, curious and concerned for his own safety.  
"Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD. We protect Earth from outside problems. You are one of those problems" Coulson answered, taking off his sunglasses and showing the group a badge. Jane and Erik blanched; what did the government want with Loki? Darcy stood up, menacingly  
"Hey Mr Sunglasses! What has spaceman done?" she growled slightly and Loki looked shocked; nobody had ever stood up for him before- well, apart from Thor. Coulson, however, chuckled slightly  
"Spaceman? Seriously? But he's not in any trouble Ma'am. I've been sent here by curiosity's sake, not military" and with that, Jane dragged her intern back onto the bench. Loki raised an elegant, ebony eyebrow at the agent  
"How may I be of assistance, Mr Coulson?" he asked the man, leaning back against the back of the bench, curiosity piqued. Coulson took some papers from out of his pocket and slid them over to Loki who gave him an odd look but picked them up, inspecting the notes and pictures, eyes widening then narrowing as he read on.  
"How on earth did Odin's Tesseract end up on Midgard?" He asked, concern and fear present in his voice. Coulson shrugged and took the papers back once the whole table had seen them.  
"I don't know, but somebody- or something is looking for it. And they're not very friendly" He took his sunglasses and presented the table with a serious, worried look that looked out of place on the agent. Loki nodded at the man and mumbled loud enough to be heard  
"What do you wish me to do?" Coulson smiled wearily  
"Well, I know a couple of wayward scientists which could do with help." Loki seemed worried at the tone that Coulson used but shrugged and agreed to offer his assistance.


End file.
